scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Machine
This article is about the standard continuity Mystery Machine. For other continuities, see Mystery Machine (disambiguation). The Mystery Machine is the main transportation of Mystery Inc., taking them on their adventures all over the world. Fred is the owner, : , season 1, episode 5. , direct-to-video film 22. , direct-to-video film 23. and has a very strong attachment to it.WNSD: , season 3, episode 3. Although he was kind enough to lend the Mystery Machine to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo for a few years, when they went on their own adventures, and then their time reunited with Daphne Blake, during their journalistic escapades. Occasionally, Fred would help them out and take over the driving in that time. Physical appearance The Mystery Machine's shape lends itself to be a 1960's era panel van, however conflicting details does not indicate it to be a particular model of that lineage. The vehicle is painted a medium blue with a distinctive horizontal green stripe around the van, adorn with two orange flowers. Each side of the van has a distinctive painted green panel with "THE MYSTERY MACHINE" painted in orange. The front of the van has a spare tire carrier, painted green, with one large orange flower located in the center. Two roof racks protrude from the top of the van to secure further storage, and the van is also equipped with green and orange or yellow and orange flowered wheels or hub caps. Features The Mystery Machine has the uncanny ability to adapt to any given situation (and the conveniently packed items that might be needed in any given situation): * The back is filled with various equipment (ladder, lanterns, and ropes). : , season 1, episode 1. * A bench running longwise can be stored in the rear of the van.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 6. * Also, the back can fit a table and chairs, plus the walls are lined with computer equipment; a large antenna can be attached on the roof.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 5. * Another time a table is included, the walls are lined with kitchen cabinets.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 15. History Early history The previous owners of the van were a popular family band, known as the Mystery Kids. The van's design was painted by Flash Flannigan, the band's pianist, before he stormed off and quit. News van .]] When the gang reunited to search for real ghosts, for Daphne Blake's show, Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, now her producer, surprised them all by removing a banner of the show's sign off of what was apparently their news van, to reveal the Mystery Machine logo underneath. The Mystery Machine now had a protruding engine in the front. , direct-to-video film 1. The gang continued to use this new Mystery Machine for their subsequent adventures, , direct-to-video film 2. , direct-to-video film 3. , direct-to-video film 4. though they did have a nostalgic encounter with the original model of the Mystery Machine, while inside the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase computer game. Return of the "classic" Mystery Machine The gang soon returned to the "classic" Mystery Machine, bringing it with them to Australia , direct-to-video film 5. and Mexico. , direct-to-video film 6. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era The Mystery Machine was briefly taken over, apparently by a ghost, and chased its owners around town. The gang investigated and found that the mother of the Mystery Kids had sabotaged the machine to help her kids make a musical comeback. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' .]] The Mystery Machine was transformed into the Monstrous Machine. , direct-to-video 12. Apocryphal ''Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes'' (Those Meddling Kids) Before the gang got the Mystery Machine, they gave their parents gas money to drive them around, which included a reluctant Mr. Blake, tightly squeezed into the driver's seat. Shaggy eventually found the Mystery Machine. Notes/trivia * Most of the time the Mystery Machine's license plate will just be an orange plate, but occasionally, it has been given detail. ** In the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episode The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco!, it is "AC-712". ** In the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) episode Scooby and the Bandit, it was stylized as "SCOOBY". ** In the fouteenth direct-to-video film , it was "195 343". ** In the twenty-second direct-to-video film , it was stylized as "DISCORLS". * The Mystery Machine looks like an early to mid 60s Ford Taunus Transit Van, modified with a different dash. There's a bench seat with (possibly) either a ford small block 221 cui V8 with 145 hp and 218 lbft of torque if the van is an early 1960s or a 260 cui V8 with 164 hp and 258 lbft of torque if the van is mid 60s for the animated series (by the way the engine is most likely under the seat). In the direct-to-video animated films released between 1998 and 2001, the Mystery Machine bears a striking resemblance to the Chevrolet Astro / GMC Safari. Gallery Toys Dorbz Ridez.jpg|Dorbz RIdez, w/ Fred, by Funko. References }} Category:Vehicles Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 villains